


Where I Belong

by WizWitch



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, Polterpup is the best ESA, Takes place after SPM, With elements from LM and the RPGs, other Bleck minions appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/WizWitch
Summary: After the events of Super Paper Mario, a rift has started forming between Mario and Luigi thanks to the whole “Mr. L” thing, and things are only worsening instead of getting better
Relationships: Luigi & Dimentio, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. Another new fic.
> 
> Uh... I blame Luigi's Mansion 3 coming out, along with lizadale.tumblr.com for making a lot of fun comics that... somehow spawned this chaotic mess of angst.
> 
> ...Have fun!

Luigi jolted when he woke up before looking around his room and letting out a slow breath. Everything was still okay… 

Polterpup gave a concerned whimper, and Luigi gently pet the spirit as he sat up in bed. After a dream like that, he doubted he could go back to sleep… 

But Mario was coming over the next day, and he'd know if Luigi didn't sleep again, especially after several weeks of this. 

_"The man in green is the one who determines which Prognosticus shall become reality… And it isn't difficult to tip into darkness."_

Luigi shuddered at the echo from his nightmare before he got up and left his bedroom. He absolutely was not going to sleep with reminders of the Dark Prognosticus in his head, and he may as well be productive with his insomnia. As long as he got _some_ rest before Mario arrived, he should be fine. 

He flipped the light on in his workshop and didn't bother closing the door before walking to his work table, where what looked like a half-assembled vacuum cleaner was sitting. He knew E. Gadd would always be the expert with the Poltergusts, but he was sure he was close to building one he _wouldn't_ have to borrow from the scientist. He just needed to figure out a couple more things… 

Polterpup climbed up onto the table and Luigi absently pet him as he looked over the blueprints he'd sketched out. Maybe he could finish it within the next few days if his nights remained this sleepless, even with how fuzzy they made his mind. 

The night went on like that, with Luigi muttering to himself as he worked, and Polterpup staying nearby unless he needed to get a tool for Luigi. 

He didn't realize when he fell asleep on his work. 

* * *

**~§¤§~**

* * *

Mario pressed his lips together when there was no response to him knocking on the door to Luigi's house. He knew he was coming over… And even if he'd forgotten, Polterpup would've reacted to someone at the door. 

He knocked again, and when he still didn't get a response, he reached into one of the potted plants near the door he knew Luigi kept a spare key in. A voice in the back of his mind chided him for essentially breaking into his little brother's house, but concern squished it down quick. If Luigi was in any sort of trouble--especially so soon after… 

He pushed aside thoughts of their recent adventure as he entered the house. Luigi was probably fine and he was worrying over nothing… "Luigi?" he called out into the house as he walked around. Where was he? "Luigi!"

The clatter of metal made him jump, and he almost didn't hear the startled cry of his little brother. 

Almost. 

Mario practically ran towards the sound, which he quickly realized came from Luigi’s workshop. When he got there, he found Luigi picking up some parts from the floor near his work table with Polterpup nearby, and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Luigi…"

"Huh?" Luigi looked at Mario and quickly stood up when he saw him. "Mario! Y-You're here early…"

Mario pressed his lips together and stayed in the doorway of the workshop. "This is when I normally arrive… Did you sleep at all?"

Luigi nodded and set the parts he was holding down on the work table as Polterpup jumped down. "It's fine, don't worry. I'll go get dressed, then we can head out."

He left before Mario could respond, and Mario lingered in the workshop doorway before walking in to see what Luigi was working on. When he saw the Poltergust blueprints, he couldn't help but sigh in relief--must have just been something for the professor. 

Nothing to worry about… 

Polterpup let out a small bark, and Mario smiled slightly as he bent down to scratch Polterpup behind where his ears would be. At least his brother was never left completely alone…

With one last glance at the Poltergust project, Mario turned to leave the workshop and made sure to close the door behind him once Polterpup followed him out.

* * *

**~§¤§~**

* * *

“Are you sure you’ve been alright?” Mario asked once he and Luigi were seated at a table outside the Toad Cafe. “This wasn’t the first time you’ve fallen asleep in your workshop--in fact, you’ve been doing it a lot since…”

_Since the universe was nearly destroyed…_

Luigi sighed and picked up a roll from the table. “Just some insomnia is all. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” He ripped a small piece off the roll and gently tossed it down to Polterpup, who was loyally sitting next to the table. “I’m sure it’ll pass in time.”

Mario tapped the table in thought as Luigi treated his dog. “And in the meantime, you’ll work on recreating Professor E. Gadd’s inventions?”

“Well, he’s not letting me keep a hold of the Poltergu--wait.” Luigi looked up at his brother and scrunched his eyebrows. “How do you know what I’m working on? You haven’t been in my workshop in over a month.”

“...I’m just trying to look out for you. After all, you’ve been hanging out with--” Mario suddenly cut himself off and looked at the table.

Luigi pressed his lips together and broke off another piece of the roll. “Hanging out with Count Bleck’s former minions?” When he saw his brother’s flinch at the comment, Luigi continued, “You’re scared of me, aren’t you?”

Mario immediately shook his head. “Of course not, bro. I’m just worried about you. After what happened last month…”

“You mean me being controlled? Funny how that works…” Luigi said, standing up with Polterpup’s leash in hand. “It was nice chatting, but I think it’s time for us to leave.”

And with that, he turned and left, leaving Mario alone at the table.

* * *

**~§¤§~**

**Author's Note:**

> ......I stg that fight was supposed to be later in the fic. Oh well, that means we get to the fun stuff sooner! :D


End file.
